villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cassette Man
Henry Emily, also known as "Cassette Man", is a major character from the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. He appears as a minor character in the novels and a major antagonist in the sixth game, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. He was voiced by Dave Steele. History Past Henry was the business partner of William Afton and owner of Fredbear's Family Diner. He helped Afton design the animatronics, both the Funtime ones and the Freddy Fazbear gang. Henry was also the father of Charlotte, or "Charile", as she was nicknamed, who ended up as one of Afton's first murdered victims and went on to possess The Puppet. Afton then used all of the animatronics for evil purposes, including the missing children incident and infamous Bite of 1987. Wracked with grief, Henry considered suicide until he realized that he must right Afton's wrongs before dying. Years passed, and after the events of Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction, the four of the five original souls were set free and Afton was transformed into the undead form of Springtrap. Henry knew that he had to work to free the other souls, the ones involved with Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental, as well as defeat Afton/Springtrap once and for all. Henry eventually masterminded a plan to have an unknowing volunteer begin owning and operating a pizzeria so that he may gather all of the remaining possessed animatronics in one place, where he could then destroy them and liberate the souls. ''Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator'' Using a cassette player, Henry instructed the unknowing victim on how to operate the restaurant and how to complete salvage of the animatronics he left in the alley, feigning the fact that their origins were unknown. He made sure to gather all of the anmatronics, including Springtrap, in the restaurant by a certain day. Completion/Good Ending In the game's Completion Ending, all of the animatronics are gathered together, and Henry comes on for one last transmission. He explains his plans and why he believes this is the only way to solve the problems of the past. He pleads with the souls in the animatronics to find peace, while damning Afton to Hell, before speaking to Lefty, who was designed to contain The Puppet inside its suit. He reveals that the Puppet is possessed by his daughter, who was William‘s first known victim. He apologizes to his daughter for not being there at the time of her death to save her, before declaring that it is time for all of the tragedies surrounding Fazbear Entertainment to be put to rest. As he monologues, he lights the place on fire, burning the animatronics, Springtrap, Michael Afton, who he knew did not want to leave, and presumably himself in the process, ending the legacy of Afton once and for all. Insanity Ending In the Insanity Ending where the player accesses the Egg Baby Data Archive, they hear Cassette Man confessing to what he has done, but that his plans have not worked and he cannot take his revenge. Upon reporting what they have learned, the player's character is deemed insane and sent to receive a lobotomy. Bad Ending If none of the possessed animatronics are salvaged, Cassette Man will say that requirements of the player's job were not met, and will fire the player's character. It is unknown what he would do afterwards. Personality Henry (or the Cassette Man) is shown to be very serious and stern, only seeking revenge and the liberation of the trapped souls. While his goals and objectives are noble, his methods are extreme, as his only solution is to destroy all of the animatronics, the player's character (a total innocent, as they had no idea what was happening), and himself in a blaze. He is shown to be extremely intelligent and manipulative, as (at least in the Good Ending) has successfully gotten all of his targets together and gotten the player's character to complete that task without even knowing. Despite his extreme methods, he really is a tragic character, losing his daughter and feeling destroyed over her loss, swearing to avenge her and set her free. Quotes }} Gallery Images IntroTapeRecorder.png|Cassette Man's cassette player. Freddy-Fazbears-Pizzeria-Simulator-FNAF6-bad-ending.jpg|Cassette Man's cassette player during salvage. Videos FNAF 6 - All Salvage Minigames (No Damage) Fnaf 6 Henry's Speeches (Good & Insanity Ending Speeches) Navigation Category:Vengeful Category:Anti-Villain Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Tragic Category:Parents Category:Betrayed Category:Evil Creator Category:Delusional Category:Homicidal Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Successful Category:Male Category:Unseen Category:Suicidal Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Mentally Ill Category:Scapegoat Category:Businessmen Category:Extremists Category:Liars Category:Grey Zone Category:Necessary Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Enigmatic Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Traitor Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Non-Action Category:Protective Category:Murderer